A new life
by shadowangel123
Summary: When Aqua's father leaves her what will happen when her uncle turns her life upside down, untill she runs away. Will she fall for the Prince and become friends with his brother. Will she ever find out the her family secret  and the Princes? DISCLAIMER
1. Chapter 1

**May 5****th****, 1890 was the day I was **_**engendered**_**, the day I killed my mother. I guess you're wondering what my name is, its Aqua, I don't have a last name. Back to the point the day I was born my mom died a couple of hours later leaving one request with my father, to take care of me, which he did till I was 5yrs old. When I turned 5 my father lost his mind yelling at the top of his lungs,**

"**I can't do it anymore!"**

**I walked up to him and asked "What's wrong daddy?"**

**When he looked at me I saw that there were tears in his eyes all he said was "you look too much like her."**

**Then he left, I stared at the door for hours waiting for him to come back but he never did. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror I had long black straight hair that went to my waist, pale skin, and eyes that could change to any color, depending on my mood, right now they were black as coal, my dad told me the day I was born my eyes were aquamarine, I was short and fragile looking, at least that's what everyone told me. When I left the bathroom I went to my dad's room, I look around everything was **_**marred**_** except the bed, I went to it, then I got down to my hands and knees and crawled underneath it, that is the last thing I remember from that day. When I woke up, I heard someone calling my name. At first I thought it was my dad but the voice sounded different, I didn't answer it, I looked around and saw I was still underneath my dad's bed, when I looked in front me there was a picture of my dad and a girl who looked like me but around 25, I took the picture and crawled out from underneath the bed. When I stood up I saw that there was someone at the doorway, he looked a little like my dad.**

"**There you are, Aqua, I've been looking for you."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm your Uncle Eric"**

**I stared at him, that would explain why he looked a little like my dad. "Do you know who this girl is?" I held out the picture I found. When he took the picture from me his expression changed from relief and happiness to grief. He gave the picture back to me, it took him a few minutes to answer but he finally told me, "That's your mom." I just stared at the picture; it was a couple of minutes before I noticed I was crying.**

"**Don't cry its ok." It was obvious my uncle wasn't used to comforting people especially 5yr olds. He walked to me and picked me up "where's your room, you need to pack." **

"**Why?" I was still crying, I usually hated to cry, but I didn't care at that moment.**

**He looked at me for a moment "Your father is gone." I started crying even harder, while I was crying I made a promise to myself to never cry or love anyone ever again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**10yrs later**

**I'm 15 now and have been vitiate, or you can say raped, 18 times by my uncle and sometimes some of his friends when there too drunk to remember anything the next day. Instead of crying I cut myself. When I tried to run away at the age of 12 he found me in a **_**labyrinth**_** trying to find a way out, when my uncle found me he beat me with a branch till he got tired. I have to use makeup to hide visible bruises. It was my 15****th**** birthday when my uncle and his friends came in the house yelling for me. I looked at the window it was two stories up but I didn't care I pushed it open and jumped landing in a crouching position, I always thanked god that the floor around the house was all soil, I looked at the house they were still calling my name good, they haven't notice I'm gone yet I thought to myself. I ran to the bush next to my house and grabbed one bag and my puppy that no one knew about and ran; he was **_**rudimentary **_**born with only 3 legs and 1 blind eye, like me his mom died after giving birth to him I named him Jake, I ran till I got to the river, I didn't look back once I didn't want to take any chances of slowing down, I looked around there was a boat, and no one around. I jumped in it, I put Jake and my bag inside and grabbed the rows just when I saw a cars head lights I pushed away from the land just when I heard my uncles voice, **

"**You better hope I don't get you or your ass is going to be sorry you ever ran. You hear me pray to god I never get my hands on you again." I rowed as fast as I could when I looked behind me I couldn't see my uncle or his friends, but his words were still ringing in my ears.**

***Flashback 8yrs ago***

"**Uncle Eric?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why don't you work anymore?"**

"**I have to take care of you."**

**That was a lie and we both knew it, I was always by myself I didn't need anyone to cook for me either, my dad had taught me how to cook when I was 4yrs old. I stared at my uncle and crossed my arms over my chest "Are you sure it isn't because you're **_**indolent**_**." I always had a large vocabulary, even when I was young, I was hoping he wouldn't understand me, but my hope died when I saw the look in his eyes.**

"**What did you say?" I didn't answer I ran as fast as I could to my room closet and used my clothes to climb up to the shelf and go inside the attic, that was one good thing about being small you could fit almost anywhere. I heard my uncles voice from underneath me "You better hope I don't get you or your ass is going to be sorry you ever ran. You hear me pray to god I never get my hands on you again." He wasn't lying, when I finally came down from the attic he beat with a frying pan.**

***End of flashback***

**I looked at Jake, he was looking back at me, sometimes it seemed like I could read his mind or at least his emotions he was worried and scared but not for himself for me. I petted his head "Its ok boy try, and get some sleep ok?" and he did curled up into a ball, and fell asleep. I kissed the top of his head I cared about Jake, but I didn't love him. I wanted cry but I didn't so I got my scissors out of my bag, and cut myself, I watched the blood spill from my arm. I would never love anyone or cry again. Well that's what I thought at least.**


	3. Chapter 3

**2yrs later**

**I'm 17 now, I work in a little bakery well I own the bakery now my boss died 1yr ago, but I don't mind I make a lot of money everyone loves my bread and Jake always brings in customers. I went outside and locked the door to the bakery everyone was closing early because some princes were coming into town; people were already waiting on the side of the streets. I saw Bunny waiting with some of her friends I walked up to her. "Bunny have you seen Jake anywhere?"**

"**Oh hi Aqua, no sorry I haven't seen him for a while." **

"**That's weird he never leaves the front of the bakery."**

"**Don't worry you'll find him." She hugged me, I hugged her back "Your right he probably just saw a squirrel, and started chasing it." We both started laughing "I'll see you later Bunny." I walked away and started looking for Jake in the alleys where could that dog be I thought to myself, just when I heard the sound of horns "I guess I'll have to look for him later." I said quietly to myself, I walked to the side of the street. There were two boys on horses, probably around my age; one of them had silky looking light brown hair with gray eyes and a tall lean body, the other one had ash blond hair and if you looked closely at his eyes they seemed to be changing colors, like mine do, he also had a tall lean body, he was supercilious, I knew it just by looking at his expression. I was looking back at the one with light brown hair, when I heard barking. I looked around to see Jake running right in front of the princes way, he wasn't going to make it I knew my eyes were black at that moment, "JAKE!" I yelled it out load and in my mind he froze right in front of the prince with light brown hair, the prince had stopped his horse and got off I ran to Jake without thinking I reached him the same time the prince did. I looked at the prince as we both bent down to pet Jake. "Thank you for stopping." I knew my eyes were a dark blue now.**

"**No problem, is he ok?"**

**I looked at Jake "I think so probably just a little scared," I looked back up at the prince, his eyes were soft.**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Aqua" as I said my name our hands touched and there was a spark but neither of us moved our hands away.**

"**That's a pretty name"**

**I felt myself blushing "Thanks" I said quietly**

"**I'm James" when he said that I smiled but it only lasted a second I felt someone yank me by my hair my eyes were red I could tell when some of the people in the crowd backed away, terrified, Jake was growling at the person who was holding me by my hair, I saw James stand up from the corner of my eyes he looked as if he was ready to attack. I felt my body go still and my eyes turn black.**

"**James what do you think we should do with her." **

"**Nothing, now let go of her now Ash." this must be the other prince I thought to myself, James order didn't seem to help Ash just pulled harder making the pain **_**exacerbate**_** I wanted to yell at him to let go of my hair but that would probably get me killed. Instead I tried to **_**placate**_** to the situation. I turned to face Ash thanking god my hair was long. My eyes were a light blue now; I looked at him in the eyes, which were black, "can you please let go of my hair, if I did something wrong I didn't mean to."**

"**That's the problem you and your mutt did do something wrong, now you two have to pay." He said it simply and without emotion. I could feel my eyes turning black and for a second he seemed to be scared.**

"**JAKE IS NOT A MUTT" I yelled it in my mind and out loud I felt his hand slip from my hair, I took the opportunity to step out of his range and grab Jake the next thing I knew James was in front of me. He was glaring at Ash, "never touch her again;" he turned to me "are you ok?" I nodded my head. **

"**Would you and Jake like to take a tour of the castle, or mansion, whatever you want to call it?" **

**I could tell my eyes were yellow. "I'd love to as long as you're giving the tour." He smiled "of course, you wouldn't mind sharing a horse would you?" I shook my head; James helped me get on the horse when I was on Jake jumped into the space in front of me while James got on behind me.**

**20min later**

"**This is my room" I looked around, it was big, the walls were painted black with white and gold splashed on it, he had a big bed, a desk, and a rocking chair, it only had one window with a dark curtain, I looked at James "I like it." I sat on the bed Jake laid on my lap "you said you wanted to tell me something while we were coming over here."**

"**I don't know how to tell you you're going to think I'm crazy," he ran a hand through his hair, and then looked at me "you're a witch and me and my brother Ash are vampires" I just stared at him then I got mad and I knew my eyes were red "is that some kind of sick joke or something, because it's not funny."**

"**It's not a joke, I'm telling the truth."**

"**Then prove it" the next second he was in front of me his eyes were silver, not gray, and he had fangs real fangs. "Ok I'll **_**countenance**_** you're a vampire but I can't be a witch."**

"**Well you are."**

**Without thinking I said "I want to be a vampire." **

"**Why would you want to be a vampire?" I just looked at him, my eyes a reddish pink "Are you sure you want to be a vampire." I nodded my head. He tilted my head so it exposed my throat then bit me I waited for pain but there was none, I sensed his mind, soul and heart without thinking I blocked my mind.**

"_**Why are you blocking your mind from me?" **_**I heard his voice but his lips didn't leave my neck, it was in my head.**

"_**You wouldn't like the things that happened to me when I was younger" **_**but I unblocked my mind. I felt him go through my memories and thoughts. I felt his anger **

"_**Your uncle better pray to god I never get my hands on him"**_** he half growled. I didn't answer back. He went even deeper into my memories **_**"I'm sorry about your mom and dad."**_

"_**It's ok." **_**As I was searching his mind a word popped into his head **_**"soul mates, is that what we are?"**_

"_**That's what it seems like to me." **_**I felt his lips start to leave my neck I tried to pull his head back, I heard him laugh "we have other things to do; I took a lot of blood so I want you to do the same." He bit his wrist, I closed my eyes and let James guide my head to his wrist, and it didn't taste like blood it tasted like cherry and cranberries. When I finished licked the blood away from my lips.**

"**We have to do this two more times the second time you die then come back to life, ok?" **

**I nodded my head.**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 days later**

**We had already finished exchanging blood when I started to feel tried I laid down James stroked my hair "Just sleep I'll call you when it's time to wake up." I felt my eyes close "I love you Aqua" I forced my eyes to open knowing they were every color **

"**I love you too James and you too Jake." Then I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I will never love anyone who doesn't love me back. I will never cry again when there's no reason to.**

**I moved a strand of hair from Aqua face; she looks so peaceful I thought to myself.**

"**Well haven't you been a bad boy James, you know it's illegal to make a vampire without Thierry's permission."**

"**Go away Ash, and never come back." I said unemotionally, I turned toward him.**

"**Ouch, that really hurt, I was just trying to help." I saw his eyes turn to a white; he was trying to be innocent, I saw right through his act though, he was pure evil he might be able to fool everyone else but he didn't fool me.**

"**If you want to help then forget about this, and stay away from me and Aqua."**

"**Hmmm, I don't know will I get anything in return if I do." He was slowly taking steps toward Aqua, I positioned myself so I was blocking her whole body which was easy since she was so small, plus Jake was standing next to me.**

"**I won't kill you." **

"**Now that's funny." He was in front of me now but he didn't look like he was going to attack.**

"**Ash can you just leave we can deal with this later." Before I even started talking he was already walking away.**

"_**Just be lucky you're my brother." **_**I heard in my mind, I ignored him; it was time to wake Aqua up, the change was complete.**

"_**Wake up Aqua, it's time. The change is complete." **_**I slowly opened my eyes; the first thing I saw was James face, as he helped sit me up.**

"**How are you feeling?" I looked around my eyes landed on a big dog I felt something poke my bottom lip, I lifted my hand to my mouth to feel two curved, sensitive, sharp teeth. I looked at James.**

"**I know you're hungry we'll go get something to eat, well drink actually, soon."**

"**Where are going to get something to eat?"**

"**There are servants here who are hypnotized so we can feed off them, don't worry about it, ok?"**

"**Ok." I got up and started walking to the dog.**

"**That's Jake, do you remember him?" **

***Flashback 1yr ago***

**I was walking through the wood with Jake, it was almost midnight.**

"**Jake, be careful." He had started running ahead of me, I stopped and looked up at the sky I could see every star, there was a waxing crescent moon, I heard growling coming from ahead of me. I looked down there was a small clearing but there were trees blocking most of it.**

"**Jake!" I ran past the trees to see a big wolf and Jake circling each other, **_**"take off your silver necklace."**_** I looked around there was no one else here it must have been in my head but I listened to it, I took off my necklace and wrapped it around my hand.**

"**Jake, run!" The wolf looked at me, the eyes reminded me of humans, the next thing I know it was lunging at me, before I could do anything I landed on top of me knocking the breath out of me, I saw black dots as my head hit the ground.**

"_**Move your head to the left."**_** It was the same voice as before, I did what it said without hesitating I felt hot breath on the side of my neck, without thinking I punched the wolf in the eye with the hand that had my silver necklace wrapped around it. I heard it cry out in pain as the silver made contact. Then the weight was gone I sat up, I looked around to see Jake on top of the wolf biting it. **

"_**That won't kill it, only silver or fire will." **_**I just sat there staring; I was frozen in my spot I couldn't move, then I heard a yelp, I saw the wolf running away I as fast it could I looked around for Jake, when I saw he was fine he didn't have any marks on him. He ran to me, when he reached me I hugged him.**

***End of Flashback***

**I hugged Jake, while I was hugging him I looked at James, "How could I ever forget about Jake." James smile at me, he started walking to the door when he reached the doorway he looked back at me, "C'mon lets go get something to eat."**

**I smiled at him as I felt my teeth sharpened, "Ok." I walked to James, I heard Jake following I looked at him, "Stay" I told him out loud and in my head, he sat down, and whimpered.**

"**Don't worry I'll be back soon." James took my hand and led me down the hall.**

**5min later**

**We had walked in the kitchen, I looked around there was one servant there James walked up to him before he walked away I noticed that his eyes were silver instead of gray. I leaned against the wall, and watched James stare into the servants' eyes, compelling, he motioned for me to come, and I went to him and the servant. He tilted the servants head to the side and put his head on the servants' neck "bite here." He moved his hand from the neck. I bent my head so that my fangs were just above his neck, then I bit him. The blood was sweet not metallic like when you bite your tongue and you start bleeding, but more like cherries and cranberries.**

"**Aqua that's enough blood." I licked the blood from my lips and felt my fangs go back to regular teeth, and looked at James he seemed a bit mad.**

"**Are you mad at me?" **

**His expression softened a bit. "No of course not, I'm just thinking about something."**

"**Ok." I looked at the servant he looked like he was asleep.**

"**Don't worry about him, why don't you go back to the room, ok?"**

**I nodded my head, "ok." I started to walk away, but before I even got out the door way James had grabbed me by my upper arm and turned me around so I was facing him, then he kissed me, his lips were so soft. When he stopped kissing me I felt like I was going to fall. He smiled at me,**

"**I love you Aqua."**

"**I love you too James." He kissed me one more time then let go of my arm "I'll see soon"**

**I smiled at him "Ok."**

**5min later**

**I opened James door and looked around, Jake wasn't there. I closed the door, I sensed someone in the room, and I got ready to fight if I needed to.**

"**Attack and the dog will get hurt." I turned around,**

"**Ash" He smiled at me, his eyes were green, I looked at his hands, and saw him holding Jake by the back of his neck, and his mouth close, "Jake!" I took a step forward.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I was you or I'll snap the mutts' neck like a twig." I stood still feeling my eyes turn blood red.**

"_**Jake is not a mutt,"**_** I half growled in my mind. I saw his hand slip, but not enough to let go of Jake.**

"_**Stop doing that, god I hate witches that are vampires."**_** I stared at him he thought I was witch to, maybe I was; I decided to try what I did before one more time, **

"_**LET GO OF JAKE!" **_**I used all the anger I had and yelled it in my mind; he dropped Jake, when Jake fell he ran to me "Stay." I told him out loud and in my mind, and he did. I saw Ash back up into the wall, I ran to Ash and wrapped my hand around his throat, and I saw his eyes turn red,**

"**Do you really think that you could kill me? One you're not strong enough and two you never killed anyone before, have you?" I glared at him.**

"**Who said anything about killing," I half growled "if I wanted to kill you I would bring a stake to your heart or set you on fire."**

"**Hmmm, you're not as dumb as you look." I banged his head against the wall, hard."**

"**I want you to listen closely because I'm only going to say this once, stay away from me, James and Jake or I will kill you, understand?" He just stared at me his eyes were black now. "I'm going to take that as a yes then." The next thing I knew I was against the wall with my hands above my head and Ash's hand at my throat.**

"**Don't ever threaten me, I can easily kill you." He let go of my hands and throat and stepped back. "I just wanted to protect James." His eyes were blue, he was telling the truth. **

"**What do you mean?" I walked to Jake, when I go to him I bent down and petted him.**

"**You're an illegal vampire." He said as if it was obvious that James would need to be protected; when I didn't say anything Ash sighed, "Vampires who are made without Thierry's, that's the head of all made vampires, permission must die and the person who made the vampire." I stared at him; I knew my eyes were black now. I stood up; I looked around the room for something sharp I saw a pencil on James desk. I walked over to the desk and picked up the pencil and broke it in half, just as I heard the door open I looked at the door to see James ready to attack Ash.**

"**Calm down, I didn't hurt her but it does look like she's about to hurt herself." Ash leaned against the wall; James looked at me, then without a second of hesitating he ran to me and took the pencil from my hand.**

"**What did he tell you?" He said it so softly you would think he wasn't mad but his eyes were burning with anger.**

"**He told me about Thierry and what happens to made vampires and to the vampires who makes the vampire." James pulled me to the bed, I sat down he sat down next to me, he looked at Ash.**

"**Get out, now."**

**He just shrugged his shoulders and started walking to the door, "I don't want see any of this anyway." As he was speaking he was already closing the door. I looked at James, his expression was calm now, but underneath his calmness I could tell he was exhausted.**

"**You have nothing to worry about." He said it with such softness and sincerity that I almost believed him but there was a part in my mind screaming "YES I DO HAVE SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT!" Over and over again, I heard James laugh, I looked at him.**

"**You're a strong telepath, even when you're not trying." I kept looking at him, he had to be kidding he could be killed if anyone found out about me, but he was only cared about how strong of a telepath I was, **_**"don't you care if you die?"**_

"_**Don't you get it; you're a witch, you or I would only get killed if you were a human, a mundane, and if you still don't believe that you're a witch then I can prove it."**_** He smiled as he thought it and with so much confidence that almost all the doubt left my head, but I still didn't know if I was a witch.**

"**How can you prove it?" His smiled disappeared.**

"**We have to take a little visit to your uncle." He said so quietly, if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard him, I didn't waste another second I ran to the desk and grabbed the pencil I had before, but I never got to cut myself James had caught me and took the pencil from my hand. "I'm not going to let anything hurt you, ok?" I nodded my head,**

"**When do we leave?"**

"_**Midnight,**_**" **

"**That's three hours away though."**

"**I know it gives us enough time to pack, go home and get some things we'll meet at the river a midnight, ok?" I nodded my head and left with Jake following me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**3hours later**

"**C'mon Jake were almost at the river." I was walking through the woods with Jake; every time I took a step forward I wanted take ten steps back. I could hear the river by now, I wanted to turned back,**

"_**If you turn around I'll just bring you by force."**_** He said it with too much confidence, so I dropped my bag, I looked at Jake, **

"**Stay," I said out loud and in my mind, and ran as fast as I could **_**"Catch me if you can, and if you catch me before I reach town then I'll go, but if I reach town before you catch me then I don't have to go." **_**I heard his laugh in my head, **

"_**Deal," **_**I blocked my mind, I knew a few shortcuts, and I didn't want James to know I knew them. I heard the sound of leaves moving beside me; I turned left then right then left again I was almost at town, but I heard a growling that stopped me in my tracks, I looked around to come face to face with the same wolf I saw a year ago, there was blood on its muzzle I looked down to see what it was feeding off. I felt my blood stop when I saw it was Bunny I unblocked my mind, so James could know where I was, and what was going on.**

"_**I'll be there as soon as I can."**_** I guess I would have to distract with the wolf for as long as I could, I looked at Bunny for a fraction of a second, she was still breathing, then I looked back at the wolf from Bunny he was walking away and heading toward me.**

"_**Tell it you know it's a werewolf and you know it knows you're a vampire." **_**It was the same voice I heard a year ago when I didn't say anything the voice got a little mad **_**"Say it, now." **_

"**I know your werewolf and I know you know I'm a vampire." The wolf froze and stared at me. "Just walk away from the girl and I won't report you to the night council for killing more than needed." It glared at me then it pounced at me but I was quicker this time I dodged it easily. I crouched ready to attack.**

"**I tried to warn you." I pounce. I landed on top of it, I quickly but its neck hoping to tear flesh off. To my luck I heard the sound of flesh tearing, I heard the wolf howl as I ripped off the flesh and spit it out. I was going for another bite when I felt something knock me off the wolf. I looked up to see it was another werewolf, it was crouching in front the other werewolf. I got up, **_**"where are you, I can use some help here."**_

"_**I'm almost there, I got a little lost." **_**Just as he finished talking he appeared behind the werewolves he was ready to attack, but when he looked at the wolves he seemed to calm down a little, "Jeremy, Lupe." The wolves looked at James; they looked at him for only a second then ran. I was going to chase after them, but I had to make sure Bunny was ok. I ran to Bunny she was still breathing but she was losing a lot of blood. I looked at James; he was shaking his head "the only way to save her is to turn her into a vampire. Do you think she would be happy as a vampire?"**

**I shook my head "we can't just leave her here though." I felt tears go down my cheeks; I was shocked I haven't cried since I was 5yrs old. James walked to me,**

"**If we bring into town people would get worried when they see bite marks on her, it would be easier if someone found her here." As he was talking he was wiping my tears away. I thought about what he said, it was true we were close to town so someone would find her soon enough.**

"**Ok, let's go the trip takes couple of days." He nodded his head.**

"**Lead the way." I smiled a little.**

**10min later**

**We were at the boat now; Jake was already sitting in it. I got in the boat James got in behind me then pushed off land, then we were sailing. I was going back to my worst nightmare and my own personal hell.**


	6. Chapter 6

**2days later **

"**Aqua wake up, I think we're here, c'mon wake up" I opened my eyes it was night time; I felt James lightly shaking me. I sat up, and looked around, we we're at the river that helped me escape from god wretched place, "is this the right place Aqua?" I nodded my head, "we don't have to go now we can go in the morning if you want." Suddenly I wasn't scared anymore I shook my head and stood up, I got out of the boat and started walking, as I heard Jake and James jump out of the boat and run after me. **

**15min later**

"**We're here; this is the hell hole I grew up in." I was standing in front of wooden 2-storie house, if you don't count the attic, with James on my right and Jake on my right. James looked like he was going to kill someone; I smiled evilly "not yet I want mess with his mind a little." **

"**I don't think that's a good idea, Aqua" his face was serious but I knew him to well I could tell he was worried and scared if something went wrong.**

"**Don't worry I'll be safe, and you know I'm going to do it anyway." I knew my eyes were light blue, and I could see I was going to get my way, I smiled a little.**

"**Fine, be careful, ok?" I nodded my head, before I started walking to the house James kissed me with such tenderness I could feel my legs go out from underneath me when we broke apart I smiled at him,**

"**I'll call you when you can come in." When I finished speaking I ran to the side of the house were my room used to be, I looked up it wouldn't be a hard climb I used to do it all the time when I snuck to look at the stars. By the time I reached the window I had 4 splinters, I didn't worry about that right now, I could hear my uncle's heartbeat. I silently slipped inside; it was time to mess with the devil I thought to myself**

"_**Don't go overboard, sweetie." **_** I smiled he knew me to well. I crept to my uncles room which wasn't easy there were beer cans and bottles all over the floor, when I got to my uncle's room I felt like I was going to be sick there were used condoms hanging on the walls, they were labeled with a name and a date, when I looked at the labels they all had my name, I looked at my uncle it was time for him to pay. I left my uncle's room and went down stairs to the kitchen, I looked around it was the same as the last time I was here.**

***Flashback 3yrs ago***

**I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light it was almost 10:00pm and I hadn't ate anything for the two days, I had to wait till Uncle Eric was hungry and since he was drunk most of time so he was mostly asleep, I walked to the refrigerator and opened then the freezer door it was empty, so I decided to check the fridge, it was empty to, I started to get a little worried when my uncle was hungry he got abusive. I ran to the cabinets, nothing; I heard my uncle coming down the stairs, when he got to the kitchen he looked at the table, then at me,**

"**Where's dinner?" his voice felt like a knife running across my skin.**

"**There's nothing to make." I said it as quietly as possible, but he still heard me.**

"**Did I ask you that, I ask where dinner was." **

"**I can't make dinner if there's nothing to make it with." I knew that was dumb for me to see but I got mad. When I tried to leave grabbed me by my hair and threw me against the wall, I tried to get up before he got walked over to me but I only got to sit up, when he reached me he grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me to the basement, whenever I screamed he would stop and kick me in my ribs, when we reached the staircase that led to the basement he threw me down the stairs I tried to cover my head with my arms before I reached the landing, it was concrete, but when I was going dong the stairs I kept landing on my arms every time I land on a stair, by the time I reached the ground my left shoulder was dislocated and my right wrist was broken. As my head it hit the ground I saw black dots in front of my eyes, I screamed out in pain when my uncle stepped on my right wrist.**

"**Worthless, dumb, ugly," with each insult he kicked me in my face. He got his bat and started hitting me in the back, head, and ribs. When he got tired he bent down in front of me and spit on my face "clean up then go to my room." Then he walked back up stairs. I knew I had four cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, broken wrist, and a concussion.**

***End of Flashback***

**I walked to the refrigerator, and opened the fridge door ****there was nothing. I opened the freezer it was filled with meat I smiled, and felt my teeth sharpen. I grabbed a handful of meat and started walking back upstairs while rubbing the meat on the walls, making sure the blood got on it. When I got to my uncles' room I dropped the meat and walked to my uncle, I grabbed him by his head, not to gently either, exposing his neck. He didn't yell but I knew he was scared when he saw my fangs.**

"**Hello Uncle Eric," I half growled.**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Aqua," I could feel myself feeding off his fear, it was almost intoxicating. I almost re-thought torturing him, almost; the memories of him beating me came flooding back, kept me from giving him mercy. I leaned in a little closer to him, my eyes turning red with anger. **

"**Missed me Eric," I didn't wait for him to answer "I know I didn't miss you." His next comment almost made me kill him right there on the spot.**

"**If you didn't miss me then why did you come back? Unless you're worthless, retarded self couldn't stand being away from me." He sat up and grabbed my ass. I took his hand from my ass and twisted it till I heard the bones snap and him scream, so loud that if I would have still been human my ears would bleeding.**

"**If you ever do or say something like that again, I will make sure you would pray for death to come, do you understand?" When he didn't answer right away I squeezed his hand, hard; he screamed and nodded. "Good, we have an understanding. Oh, and if you speak without my permission your torture will last longer then I intend it to be. Do you understand, you may speak." I walked away from my uncle, and walked to the window, when I looked out I saw Jake talking to Ash. **

"**I understand." I heard my uncle whisper. I smiled a little bit.**

"**Good." I opened the window and stuck my head out the window, "James you can come up, you to Ash, oh and make sure you bring Jake with you." I didn't wait for their reply. I pulled my head back inside, and closed the window. I turned around, and saw my uncle cradling his hand. "Can't take a little pain Eric, how sad you might not last through the torture, I guess I'll have to go a little easy on you, though I can't speak for my friends, they tend to have a short temper." I looked toward the doorway to see James there. I skipped over to him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek then I grabbed his hand and pulled him to my uncle. "Eric this is James my soul mate, James this is my Uncle Eric," I looked at James, "you're going to help me torture him right sweetie?" James kissed my forehead and nodded his head.**

"**Of course." I smiled and looked at the doorway to see Ash leaning against the wall smirking.**

"**Are you going to help to?" His eyes turned an amber color, and nodded his head. I smiled and looked at my uncle. "You're going to be living in hell and begging for death to come, very soon." I looked at James and Ash, "move him to the basement for me; I need to get some things from the kitchen." They nodded their heads, I ran to the kitchen to look for the sharpest knifes I could find. As I was looking through the draws I heard the sound of footsteps and paws coming toward me. "James, how's your control around blood?" I turned around to see James leaning against the wall and Jake sitting new to him.**

"_**It's good. Are you sure you want to torture Eric?" **_**When James looked into my eyes I knew he found the answer to his question. **_**"All I mean is that he's your uncle, a horrible uncle, but he's still your uncle."**_

"_**I don't care if he is my uncle, after all the crap he put me through he's going to answer my questions, and get tortured along the way." **_**I turned back to the draws, and found six sharp knives. "Perfect." I ran on a knife across my hand. I grabbed the knives in one hand, and skipped to James and Jake. When I reached them I petted Jake with my free hand, and bent down so I was looking him in the eyes, "you are to stay up here at all times, do you understand me?" He whimpered and nodded his head. "Good boy." I kissed Jake on top of his head and stood up, "c'mon James we have things to do." I skipped to the basement door, when I got to the stairs I jumped down all the way to the bottom landing in crouch. When I stood up straight I looked around and saw Ash tying my uncle up, "you didn't have to do that Ash, though it is a good idea."**

"**It's easier to torture someone if there tied up."**

"**Whatever," I noticed James was being extremely quiet, **_**"what's the matter?"**_

"_**I just don't want you to regret this later on."**_

"_**Don't worry; I'm not going to regret this I promise."**_

"_**Ok." **_**He smiled, and walked over to stand next to me. I looked at Ash to see him practically jumping with joy. **

"**Ash how's your control around blood?" He looked at me like he was confused, and by the way his eyes turned orange he was. "We're not drinking from him Ash, well not until were done with him, then you can drink as much as hi blood as you want." Ash didn't look as happy as he did before, but he still had the biggest smile on his face that I've ever seen. I put all the knives on the floor in order of sharpness.**

"**Fine I won't drink from him…yet." As he was saying this he walked over, and picked up a knife then gave me the sharpest knife, "ladies first." I smiled and walked over to my uncle, when I reached him I ran the knife over his cheek watching the blood spill from his face; even being only a couple days old I had no desire to drink his blood. **

"**What do you want with me, if, if, if you want an apology, I'm sorry." I laughed at my uncle as he was talking.**

"**Do you really think I want a sorry from a low life like you? I came here for two reasons, one for answers and two for revenge," as I said the last part I stabbed him in the leg, and left the knife there listening to him scream, "oh how that sounds like music to my ears, do you remember when you used to tell me that Uncle Eric, do you?" He didn't answer me, so I took out the knife and stabbed him again "you are going to answer me when I ask you a question do you understand me?" Even though I saw fear in his eyes he had the stupidity to curse at me though,**

"**Fuck you Aqua, oh wait I already did," he smirked and looked at James "I bet it's killing you to know I took her virginity, I bet you haven't even gone that far have you?" James moved so fast I didn't even see him until he had my uncle against the wall at least a foot off the ground, chocking him, when it looked like my uncle was about to pass out James dropped him not even giving him a chance to even get a chance to breathe and started kicking him when I started hearing bones crack I knew it was time to stop him.**

"**James stop, that's enough." He didn't listen to me, "Ash stop him." Ash went behind James and started pulling him away, James looked like he wanted to kill; I couldn't blame him after my uncle said that I wanted to kill him too. I looked at my uncle he was passing out, "damn it, we're going to have to wait till he wakes up." I looked at James, he looked like he felt bad **_**"don't feel bad sweetie he deserved it."**_

"_**I don't feel bad for what I did, I feel bad for losing control like that."**_

"_**James its ok, everyone loses control." **_**I walked over to James and Ash, "Ash will you stay down here and wait till my uncle wakes up, I'll send Jake down to wait with you, just send him upstairs when he wakes up." As Ash nodded I grabbed James hand and started going up the stairs, pulling James behind me. When we got up stairs Jake was laying by the door waiting, I swear he looked at me like I was crazy when I told him to go wait downstairs with Ash, but he still went. I pulled James to my old room, everything was the same. I pushed James onto my bed so he was sitting and sat on his lap, "are you ok?"**

"**I don't know, he just pushed his limits and my buttons." While he said this he lay down, and closed his eyes "why did he say it Aqua?"**

"**He knew one of us would react like that, but you know what James just because he took my virginity it doesn't mean anything." I leaned down and kissed him, he smiled and opened his eyes, "you know you can help me forget those memories, right?" I leaned down and kissed him again.**

"**I think I know exactly what to do" he flipped us over so he was on top and I was lying down beneath him. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he leaned down and kissed me, roughly yet so softly, his hands started going up and down my sides underneath my shirt each time he would bring his hands a little bit higher than the last time till they reached my breast. I started getting nervous, but decided to ignore it I grinded my hips into his, feeling his erection, that's when I stopped everything in enough time to feel my mind shut itself down.**

**Everything was perfectly fine then the next thing I know Aqua starts shaking saying stop once before she go completely still, I got so nervous if I didn't know any better I would have probably thought she was dead but she was still breathing. I got up and started pacing back and forth trying to figure what to do, that's when she started thrashing on the bed yelling 'no' and 'stop it' 'that she was to young'. She was thinking about her uncle, most likely her first time.**

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT RAPE I SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS PART!**

***Flashback 9yrs ago***

**It's only been three years and I hate living with my Uncle he always threw me against the walls if I supposedly did something wrong, or I would go days without eating. Sometimes when he was really drunk he would touch me in places that my daddy used to tell me not to let anyone touch, but when I would say something all he said was 'it's ok I'm your Uncle I'm allowed to touch you here', it still felt wrong, then mutter something about me being way to young that he had to wait. He was out dinking tonight; I was halfway asleep when he came home, he stumbled into my room only wearing underwear. "Uncle Eric what are you doing?" I asked as he tried to take off my clothes.**

"**Shut the fuck up, I've waited long enough." I knew what he was doing suddenly I used to walk in on my daddy with random women, but daddy was nicer and when daddy caught me one time he told me to make sure no one did this unless they loved me. I started kicking and screaming trying to get my Uncle off me, but it was having no effect on him. He finally got tired of me trying to fight me and slapped me across the face, grabbed both my hands in one of his and sat on my legs then started taking of my clothes again. I didn't notice I was still screaming till my Uncle said "go ahead and scream no one is going to hear you, and anyway I like a screamer." He finally managed to get my shirt off and shorts off. The second he moved enough for me to wiggle a little bit, I kneed him in his private part and ran, I didn't even get out the house. My Uncle had caught up and grabbed me by my hair throwing me to the ground, I noticed he was naked this time I tried crawling away but he grabbed me then flipped me over getting on top of me once again holding my wrist. The next thing I know I feel something hard trying to go into me, I screamed.**

"**NO, STOP IT, I'M TOO YOUNG, IT HURTS!" All he did was tell me to shut up and smack me again, then continue to try push into me, it felt like everything in me was ripping apart, when he was finally in I thought I was going to die. There was pain everywhere, I didn't think it could get any worse, and then he started moving, it lasted for hours unending pain making me want to die. Then he stopped shooting warm white stuff on to my stomach, I saw blood on the floor, then my Uncle started kicking me in my sides, sometimes he would kick me in my head, I felt stomp on my hand and twist his foot. When I was finally on the verge of consciousness he stopped.**

"**You were a good fuck, when you wake up, clean this mess up." That was last thing I heard before I blacked out.**

***End of Flashback***

**I woke up to see James sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in hands.**

"**James?" he looked up so fast, I didn't even see the movement of his head. "What time is it?"**

"**About 5am, are you ok?" I nodded my head. "Your uncle woke up, about half an hour ago." I got up and grabbed James hand,**

"**We'll talk about what happened to me later." We walked into the basement to see my Uncle smirking. I don't know how, but he knew what just happened to me and the sick bastard was happy about it.**


End file.
